


The pizza place

by Marvelanddcgeek



Series: Hawkant [3]
Category: Marvel avengers assemble - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelanddcgeek/pseuds/Marvelanddcgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone else remembers that Clint had told Scott he would take him to a real pizza place ?<br/>Also haven't been on the restaurant ,and can't tell if the food's good or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pizza place

Would it sound to weird to ask Clint to take him to the "real pizza restaurant "?He'd remembered that while speaking ,Clint had promised him they would go to one and not to 'a tourists' trap '.Sadly,due to their life as avengers Clint had seemed to forget .

Scott decided to go and look for him.  
"Hey Legolas !"he called as he saw Clint was about to prepare himself a sandwich .

"What do you want,Atom ant ?"He asked .

"I see you're about to eat.Why don't we go to that 'real pizza restaurant 'you promised you would take me to?"Scott proposed 

"Aww,you remembered?"Clint teased him "Yeah sure,you'll love it!It's called John's "he then responded .

It was a bit awkward to just go there by themselves .Many people recognized Clint ,but him not so much .

"Hey Hawkguy!Is he your new boyfriend ?He's cute!"he heard someone yell at them and wished he could just shrink .

"Nah,he's just a friend ."Clint answered "I'm still single for anyone who's interested "he then winked .

Seriously ?Him and Clint ?Like okay Clint was cute,funny,handsome ,a great friend ,his eyes were beautiful,and could be really nice sometimes...okay yeah he was great but still annoying .Hell,he'd wanted him out of the team .  
When they arrived to the restaurant ,he went with Clint to ask for a table.

"Just you two?"the waiter asked and they both nodded .  
"Hey guys!Give me a table for the Robin Hood avenger and his boyfriend !" She yelled and Scott's face was almost as red as his ant-man suit .  
"They'll give us discount if they think we're a couple .Just pretend we are on a date "Clint mumbled while they got the table .

That wasn't that bad,but Scott wouldn't really want to end up in the newspapers with people thinking they were dating .The idea of his face being public and even worse,being seen as a love interest of an avenger could bring a lot of horrible consequences .

He was thinking all that as they sat on the table,which for his dismay was decorated as if it was an actual romantic date .Maybe the restaurant wanted some publicity as the place where Hawkeye and his 'boyfriend ' had eaten .

"Let's order a large meat lover,it's the speciality "Clint suggested .Scott simply nodded .He hadn't talk since the first time someone thought they were dating.

"Aww did the anteater ate your tongue ?"Clint joked but noticed Scott didn't look comfortable for some reason ."Everything ok?"he asked a by worried .

"Yeah"Scott lied and tried to seem more happy.

"Hey ,if there's something wrong you can tell me "Clint insisted .

"Everyone seems to think we are dating now ...I mean I wouldn't mind dating a guy but it kinda feel awkward for some reason "he finally said .  
Clint thought for a bit "You know?I think you're pretty cute.."he admitted .

Scott looked away and blushed .Why did he react like that?He wasn't some 12 year old .

"So if this was a date...would it be okay?"Clint asked .

"I..I think so.."Scott'd actually dated guys before ,a bit before marrying Peggy .Now that he remembered ,he hadn't have a date ever since he got divorced .

"I wonder if we'll somehow end up in the newspaper of tomorrow.Jameson would go crazy "Clint chuckled .Scott smiled a bit .

The pizza finally arrived .Scott took a slice and then ate a bit .

For god's sake ,Clint had the worst taste in earth !The pizza was simply awful .

"Um clint ...no offense but this pizza is the worst I've ever had "he mumbled so the staff wouldn't hear him "

"Huh,guess you still have a tourist's taste "Clint made fun of him and then asked for the bill."I'll pay for it don't worry."

Even after Clint had paid,they stayed there for a while .Scott was surprised they had so much in common .After an hour or so,the waitress gave them a cheesecake for both to share .

"Courtesy of the house !"she said .Scott was surprised they hadn't been kicked out .

They both finished the cheesecake when Scott heard a flash .

"Seems like we will actually be on the newspaper "Clint mumbled to Scott and discreetly pointed to the teen looking boy who was taking pictures of them .

"Should we get in the front page ?"Scott asked .

"Oh definitely .Stark's not the only avenger that should always be on it "He smirked and they both stood up .

Clint then grabbed Scott and kissed him like on that picture of the nurse and the soldier .Scott didn't mind at all.

The whole place basically went nuts .An avenger had just kissed his boyfriend on a restaurant.Good lord,the Internet would go crazy .

"Soo...was it a date or not ?"Clint wanted to make sure Scott had been comfortable  
"It definitely was "He answered and held Clint's hand until they got to the tower .

"Oh look everyone !Its the new Brangelina!Hawkant !"Tony yelled .

Hawkant ?That was the best ship name Scott'd hear .Yes he knew what was a ship,he has a teen daughter .

"I'm quite surprised you chose Lang ,but you do make a nice couple "Natasha commented .

Clint simply smiled and brought Scott close to him "Pizza can surely do a lot of great things .It even got me a new boyfriend !"  
"Does that means you two will share the same room ?"Sam asked and hoped he could get Clint's .  
"Maybe ."Scott said.  
Who would say simply asking for pizza could lead to him getting his first date in years and even a boyfriend ?


End file.
